What if Thunder was the governor of Puerto Rico?
Well first of all here is a map of Puerto Rico. This starts in 2015. Were PR is suffering a economic crisis. Future 2015 * August 2015: Thunder gets elected. * August 2015: Some streets in the capital of PR (San Juan) are upgraded. * August 2015: Thunder and the Mayor of Hormigueros (Hormigueros is the 2nd smallest municipality) Decide to make a monument dedicated to Sugundo Ruiz Belvis, in order to make it a tourism sector in PR so it could make the economy rise. * August 2015: The plan is taken into action it is planed that by January 2016 it would be done * August 2015: Thunder makes ''La Isla de Mona ''open to tourist. * September 2015: The vote for Independence in PR rises but does not catch up to the Unionist. * September 2015: All roads in San Juan are upgraded. Thunder plans to upgrade roads in Trujillo Alto, Carolina, Guaynabo, Bajamon and Caguas. * September 2015: Thunder increases its police station to lower crime. It also makes more prisons. * October 2015: Monuments of Mariana Bracetti (A separatist in the 18 hundreds) are planned in Lares and Añasco. * October 2015: Thunder decides to make a restaurant in San Juan about Puerto Rican food. * October 2015: The restaurant gains popularity, so it opens doors in Caguas, Carolina, Bajamon and Guaynabo. * October 2015: The district of Gurabo now moves to Caguas. * October 2015: The University of El Turabo joins Caguas * October 2015: A construction of a road is build from Vieques to Culebra and Fajardo, and one from Culebra to Vieques and Fajardo. Making they're Population increese. * November 2015: People from Hormigueros (Non-Workers) Help in the construction. Making a new date for the finishment of the monument, it was supposed to finish in January 2016 but now it will end in December 2015. * November 2015: Mariana Bracetti's monument is started in Añasco. * November 2015: Jennifer Lopez dies. * November 2015: With her death Thunder decides to make the Puerto Rican museum of famous people. * November 2015: The museum becomes a tourist destination. The Puertorican economy slowly rises. * November 2015: The Segundo Ruiz Belvis monument is finished. * December 2015: A referendum for Puerto Rican independence is made. * December 2015: Unionist win by 1 percent. * December 2015: Thunder asks schools in San Juan if in summer builders can upgrade them. * December 2015: The schools agree. * December 2015: Streets in Eastern Puerto Rico are planned to be upgraded. * December 2015: A hotel and houses are build beside the Sugundo Ruiz Belvis monument. * December 2015: As Christmas arrives Thunder decides to build a Artificially build island With a massive Christmas tree on it, calling it The Island of Christmas 2016 * January 2016: The Mariana Bracetti monument in Añasco is done * January 2016: The economy crisis ends * January 2016: Puerto Rico now has 7 Million people * January 2016: Some people are moved to the Islands of Vieques and Culebra due to overpopulation. * January 2016: Puerto Rico buys both Virgin Islands for 5 Million dollars. * January 2016: The Puertorican population can live in the Virgin islands. * January 2016: A vote has been made to make all houses at least to floors high. * January 2016: The people agree. * January 2016: Construction is started. * January 2016: A governor can be elected more than 2 times. * January 2016: Puerto Rico starts making coffee again. * January 2016: The Puertorican restaurant can be found in every municipality * January 2016: Abandoned buildings are reconstructed into something else. * January 2016: Guns are banned from the public, only the military and the police can use them. * January 2016: Protest begin about the law. * February 2016: The law has been modified so that the guns can only be in your house (If your a citizen) * February 2016: Crime fell in Puerto Rico. * February 2016: Puerto Rico exports coffee, which makes a lot of money. It also gets more money from tourist. * February 2016: The US grants Independence to Puerto Rico. * February 2016: The Separatist win. * February 2016: Puerto Rico gains its independence, joining NATO and the UN shortly after. * February 2016: The Haiti-Dominican War begins. PR, Cuba and the US join Haiti's side. * February 2016: The Dominicans lose the war and most Dominicans go to Puerto Rico for shelter. * February 2016: Haiti takes most of The Dominican Republic, but Puerto Rico gets some of the Eastern parts and Santo Domingo. * March 2016: Puerto Rico beats Haiti's Population Haitis' Population is 9M while Puerto Rico's Population boosted to 11M. * March 2016: Haiti runs into a economic crisis. Many Haitians go to Puerto Rico for better lives. Category:What if "BLANK" was the "BALNK" of "BLANK" Category:Thunder Mapping Category:Nations Category:What if? Category:Alternate Category:Alternate History